Angel: Gone Forever
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Angel deals with Darla's death, and realizes his new love.


Lina: this is my first attempt at an Angel fic, I thought the Gone Forever song by Three Days Grace fit his relationship with Darla. Tell me what you think! 

Angel: She doesn't own me, she wishes she does though.

Lina: yeah… Okay, enough daydreaming, here it is.

'Gone Forever'

Don't know what's going on

Don't know what went wrong

Feels like a hundred years I

Still can't believe you're gone

So I'll stay up all night

With these bloodshot eyes

While these walls surround me with the story of our life

Angel was sitting on the bed in his hotel room, thinking about Darla. He could not stop, for some reason. He pinched in between his nose, he felt like he was getting a headache, do vampires get headaches? He wondered. It was over a decade since he last saw her, why did he feel this way? He never loved her, he made that clear to her. His heart ached, if it could do that. A vampire's heart, hmm, that sounded wrong. Someone knocked on the door. "Angel? Are you okay in there? You've been up there for three days after Darla's… parting. You should come out and join us, we're on a case now," it was Fred's voice.

"No thanks, I'll just worry you more," Angel replied. He looked around the room, remembering the time that he sort of went evil and he and Darla… he could not think about it without the pain taking over him. He got up and turned over the nightstand next to his bed. Fred jumped outside the door and decided to leave him alone. He tossed one of the paintings to the ground and it broke in two. "Damn it!" He cried.

I feel so much better

Now that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that

I feel so much better now

That you're gone forever

He heard Connor cry, he went over to the tiny baby and picked him up. Angel made 'shh-ing' noises to Connor and the baby stopped crying and fell back asleep. "I don't need her, I have you now. Your mother is gone, she won't be coming back, I'm the only one here for you now," Angel whispered, rocking Connor a bit before putting him back in his crib. There was a knock at the door, when Angel answered it, it was Cordelia this time.

"Hey, I'm here if you need to talk, you know that right?" She asked. Angel nodded, pacing around the chair off to the side of the room and then sat down in it, which made Cordy nervous. She hadn't seen him like this since the B word had come back.

"I didn't love her, that's what I have to keep saying over and over in my head. She's gone, and that's a good thing right? We both did some pretty evil stuff back in the day. I mean, vampires are always evil, but still. Is it so wrong to miss someone who had been dead for a hundred plus years?" Angel asked. Cordelia cokced her head and then smiled.

"Well, we have a client, just to let you know, if you want to get your mind off things for awhile. She's here right now, if you want to meet her," Cordy explained. Angel nodded. He got up from his chair slowly, and picked up Connor, not wanting to leave him in the hotel room, he took him downstairs with him.

"Hey! Look who came out!" Gunn exclaimed, sitting next to a girl about the same age as Fred, but had more curly, brown hair than her, and it was cut short. She was pretty thin, but was none the less a pretty girl. Angel almost wondered what was wrong with her. He went down to greet the guest, Wesley and Fred were researching stuff in the office area, and Lorne was still in his room. It was almost noon, but it had been a long week for everyone. The girl stood up, and took Angel's free hand, the other arm holding Connor, of course. She patted the baby on the head. She did not seem like a shy girl.

"This is Olivia Tugg, her family has been killed by a demon, she does not know where to go, or what to do," Wesley explained, coming out from behind the desk, book open in hand.

"Well, we're here to help, can you explain what the demon looked like?" Angel asked. Olivia nodded.

Now things are coming clear

And I don't need you here

And in this world around me

I'm glad you disappeared

So I'll stay out all night

Get drunk and fuck and fight

Until the morning comes

I'll forget about our life

She explained how the demon had long claws, three eyes, and was about three feet taller than Angel. "Please… you have to kill it before it gets to other families," Olivia said, timidly. Angel handed Connor to Cordelia, and went over to the weapons cabnet and grabbed the large ax.

"Don't worry, we'll have this thing taken care of, right?" Angel asked everyone. They all smiled.

"Of course, that is what we do here," Fred replied. Olivia had gone home after that, and the group followed her, but in separate cars. They all meeted up in her house, after Angel was invited in, of course. Gunn walked around to the back of the house, which was a one story, so he had to go through the kitchen and living room, where Olivia's family were still lying on the floor, dead.

"It's kind of creepy, I mean, why would she leave her family here?" Fred whispered to Angel, who was walking cautiously around the bodies. They all had bite marks in their necks.

"Yes, this was definitely the work of a vampire. One in particular, and I know who did it," Angel stated.

"You do?" Wesley asked, holding up his stake.

"Yes, it was Spike. He's around here somewhere," Angel replied. For somer reason he could not get his mind off Darla, he knew what he had to do, but he seemed preoccupied. Wesley noticed this, but did not say anything.

I feel so much better

Now that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now

That you're gone forever

"You're right about that!" Spike's voice stated, and a smack could be heard from around the corner. Gunn came flying through the doorway, Fred ran to him as he crashed into the sofa. Spike avoided the patches of sunlight that were coming in through the windows on the side of the house, and walked up to Angel, Wesley started to go up to him, but Angel put his hand out, stopping him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Spike laughed.

"Did you forget what we are? We're vampires, dumbass. Sure, you have a soul now, and are helping people, but remember the fun you had when you were Angelus? When you were with that Darla chick? Where is she anyways? Still around?" Spike asked, knowing what happened already. Olivia had already run to the back of the house. Fred went after her, making sure she was safe. Gunn was knocked unconscious.

"You know what happened to her, I don't need her to have fun. She's gone for good now, I'm happy the way things are," Angel retorted, Wesley also went back to see if Olivia was all right.

"Oh right, you have your little baby to take care of now. My mistake. You're as happy as can be! Oh, and what's her name, Cordelia, she's a fine one. I had my turn with her once, wow, she can be goergious," Spike said, laughing. Angel punched him so that he fell into the light, after tripping on the man on the ground. He screamed and busted through the door, shoving Wesley aside, and putting his coat up around him.

"Damn him! One of these days I'm going to stake him," Angel stated. He went over to Gunn, who was waking up. "Man, that vamp sure has some punch," he stated, holding his head. Fred went up to him as well. Olivia went up to Angel, and took his hand.

"Thank you," she stated. Angel smiled.

"Hey, it's what we do. If he ever bothers you again, just call us," he stated. Olivia thanked everyone and they called the police and took away her family.

First time you screamed at me

I should have made you leave

I should have known it could be so much better

I hope you're missing me

I hope I've made you see

That I'm gone forever

Back at the hotel, Cordy was holding Connor, and Lorne was watching her as she rocked Connor back and forth. The group came back in, of course Gunn had black and blue eye, Fred was holding him up as they came down the stairs. Angel went right for Connor, Cordy handed him to his father. "What happened?" She asked. Angel went right up the stairs going to his room.

"Oh, it was our old "pal", Spike. We took care of him, sort of," Angel replied, going all the way up the stairs and around the corner.

"Spike was there? What about Olivia?" Cordy asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Spike won't be coming back there anytime soon," Wesley stated. In Angel's room, he was putting Connor back in his crib. The baby smiled at him as he poked his stomach. The tiny hands grasped around Angel's fingers. "I wish your mother was here so I could tell her that I don't need her anymore. I know you might want her, but you have Cordelia now," Angel stated, not realizing that he wanted her as well.

And now it's coming clear

That I don't need you here

And in this world around me

I'm glad you disappeared

"Your mother is gone to a… different place. I wouldn't call it better, but it's somewhere other than here. I only need you and my friends, that's all," Angel whispered. Cordy knocked on the door, which was still open.

I feel so much better

Now that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now

That you're gone forever

And now you're gone forever

And now you're gone forever

"How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Well, not perfectly, but you get what I mean," Angel replied, smiling. Cordelia laughed a bit.

"I'm glad, because I wanted to tell you, I want to be with you, forever," Cordelia stated, smiling.

"I want that too. I want all of us to stay together. You and me especially," Angel said, going up to Cordelia and he brushed her hair back behind her ears. She put her hand on his, he leaned in, their lips touched. They stayed like that for a minute, but then Angel backed away and went by the window. "No, what if… he comes back?" He asked, Cordy went over to him.

"That will never happen. I will give you just the right amount of happiness. Everything that you wish for," Cordy replied. She put her hand on his face this time and leaned forward to kiss him. He did not need Darla anymore. She was gone, forever.

Lina: So, so? How was it? I know it was not as good as it could have been, but I'll write the next one much better. And it will have Doyle in it! Aww! Miss him so much! Okay, on to the next fic! Ja ne!

Angel: I love you, Liana, not Cordy.

Lina: Thank you, but you better stick to the story line! Silly!


End file.
